the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Artemis Academic Boarding School - Chapter 1: Dreams
Rated T for Teens Chapter One - Dreams As the moonlight was shining bright in the end of the view, and the tree leaves were easily blowing away in the wind, I touched the ground and all I felt was cold night sand softly skittling my hand. I decided to look around, I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was on an island, surrounded by fog. But when I turned behind me, the water wasn't there. It was instead a swirling golden void. I threw a rock into it, and''' 'the rock vanished. I moved onward, drawn by what seemed like some strange mystical power, farther up the beach. Coming to some rocks, I began to climb. Higher and higher, until the sand and golden void below had disappeared beneath the fog. But it didn't matter how high I went. Something compelled me to keep going. The peak of what I now realized was a mountain was covered in snow, but when I touched it, I didn't feel any sort of cold. That wasn't what caught my attention, however. It was the magnificent golden temple that did. "Come forward, child," A powerful, male voice boomed. It sounded like it was coming from all directions. "Come forward, and accept your destiny." I took the final step into the temple. That's when I woke up - my dream was over. Without thinking about my dream too much, I stood up and got ready to go to class. It was my second week being a student at my new boarding school, and I felt quite nervous inside, my heart was beating fast and I wasn't sure about what was going on. "Maybe the dream had an affect on my emotions?" I thought, as I opened the bathroom door and washed my face. I was ready to go. ---- Many of the students were already hanging out in the corridors, waiting for their first lesson. Big amout of the students were studying, as well as some of them were talking, joking around, everyone was happy to be starting another day at the boarding school, apart from Kelly, whose face was covered in tears, screaming at a few of her friends. Kelly: I hate you, Dave, I hate you! Many of the students had their fake smiles on their faces on, laughing at Kelly. But five of the students watching the scene didn't know what was going on, and simply looked on in shock and confusion. Michelle, one of those five students, felt sorry for Kelly, and she couldn't let herself stand there and do nothing. That's when she decided to start taking controll of the situation. Michelle: Yo, what the hell, Dave? Why are you freaks laughin' at her? Kelly stood there and cried, all she wanted to do was scream, but she couldn't even do that as her face was drowning in tears. Kelly: It's alright, Michelle, just leave it. Michelle: There is no way I'm letting this go. So, Dave, will you answer me or what? Dave: Everyone found out Kelly's parents are homosexuals. Michelle: And what? It's not her fault! If your mother was married to another woman, how would you feel? Maybe it'd be time for you moron to stop bitchin', and become a man. Otherwise, who am I kidding, you don't even look like a man. Dave: What are you, her guardian? Michelle: I ain't her guardian, I'm her friend. As for you, you don't even have one. Dave: ... You are such a bitch! Michelle: Must have learnt that from you. Michelle smiled at Dave and took Kelly's hand, who accepted the gesture only after a small pause. ---- Apparently, Kelly wasn't the only one having a hard time in the school. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and it was time for physical education lesson to start. The basketball match began and all of the guys were running in the field with their sport shoes on, two teams were trying to gain a goal. As the lesson was already near to the end, Jake was about to throw a ball, until he slipped, fell down and lost one point. Chance: What the heck, Jake? Chance softly kicked Jake in the back when he was laying on the floor with his hurting leg, hardly trying to stand up. Right away, a few other guys from the class ran to him to attack. Taylor: Yo, what are you doing, Russell? We lost because of you! Jake: Shut your british ass, Taylor. It's just a stupid game. Chance: No, you're just a stupid player! Chance couldn't control his anger as he strongly threw the ball into Jake's head. That's when the coach turned to them and asked them what's going on. Park: Yo, Chance, what are you doing? You can't attack little girls. Jake: I am not a girl you asshole. Chance: Course you're not. Coach: Everyone - continue playing. Jake, I'd like to get a talk with you. Chance: We don't need losers on the team, coach. Jake: You all are already losers, Marcus. Chance got even more angry as he was about to kick Jake, but the coach took his whistle and used it, as well as he started screaming. Coach: Chance Marcus! 20 pushups - now! And don't let me make it fifty! "Stupid asshole." Chance mumbled as he threw the ball to the ground and went to do the pushups, leaving Jake and the coach behind. Coach: Are you okay, boy? Jake: Who cares. Now everyone hates me. Coach: Don't waste your time trying to get those jerks to like you, here's they key to the dressing room, if you don't feel like playing on the team anymore. Jake: Yeah, thanks. Jake took the key and went to get dressed, feeling nervous, ashamed and humiliated. He quickly left strongly smashing the gym door, leaving other classmates playing. ---- As for Chance, he didn't know what was going on. Right during the end of the game, the boy started feeling dizzy and got a headache. He quickly ran to his locker and took a bottle of water, that's when he realised his veins were turning lighten dark and the right eye started itching. He never felt like this before. He wanted to go to the nurse, but took a step back when he found a golden coloured ring right in the middle of his locker. He looked around, no one was near him. Chance took the ring, it was cold. Right after slowly looking it up, Chance noticed a golden arrow with a writting on it. Chance: ''It's your destiny to rise... He then remembered about his dream in the night, which kept him wondering if the mysterious ring had anything to do with it. As much as Chance wanted to find out the truth, the bell rang and it was the end of the P.E. lesson, so he threw the ring back to his locker and went to get dressed. ---- The mystery is just getting started and the adventures are just beginning. Want more? AABS storyline continues with a brand new chapter on Friday, 5th of December! Massive thank you from me and Izzy to all the people who helped us make this story happen by creating their own characters which will already be introduced in the further chapters. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts